More Knowledge, Less Honesty
by Unknown-Sociopath
Summary: Harriett Lily Potter was protected for her entire life by her families house-elves, goblins, the Flamels', and the Grangers. To the rest of the wizarding world, the entire Potter family died that night with Voldemort. Now, it's time for Harriett James Granger, twin to Hermione, to go to Hogwarts. First in the More or Less series.


_**I've been addicted to Slytherin!Harry fics for years. So I've decided to write one. I'm lacking a beta, but I've never used one anyways. So any mistakes are mine! Feel free to point them out to me. This should be updated every Friday. If I miss a Friday, then it'll be up that Sunday.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>More Knowledge, Less Honesty<strong>

_A green light bolts towards the infant, who is barely three months old. She screams as it hits her, before part of it was absorbed into a new scar created on her forehead and the rest rebounded towards the original caster. A few seconds later, the man had become nothing more than a scorch mark on the floor, a set of robes, and a well-used wand. _

_Two house-elves pop onto the scene, crying at the loss of their Master. The smaller of the two moves to the crib, holding the infant. Shaking, the elf picks the child up and pops them to the child's family home. _

"_You is safe now, Mistress Harriett."_

* * *

><p>"Minny, what time's the train?" A young girl questions, running down the stairs in her Hogwarts robes. A blue snake, barely three inches long, is wrapped around her wrist. The girls green eyes widen as she misses the last step and she stumbles forward, falling into small, pale hands.<p>

Minny sets her upright and smiles. "You be careful, Harry. Every since you could walk you missed that step." The house-elf apparates them both into the eating room and releases her, smoothing out her own dress. "The train leaves at eleven. Everybody else is already eaten. We will leave after you finish."

"'Mione!" Harry yells, bolting away from the elf. Hermione smiles at her, putting her hand over her mouth while she chews. Harry throws her arms around her friends neck and laughs. "Today is the day."

Hermione bounces in her seat and wraps her arms as far around Harry as she can while staying seated and squeaks. "We get to go to Hogwarts! After five years of reading and hearing about it about it I can actually go!"

Harry sits down between Hermione and their little brother, who smiles at Harry before turning to their mother. "I get to go to Hogwarts too, right?"

His mother, Mary, looks at her husband, John, and laughs lightly before looking at her son again. "Yes, Micah. In two years, you will join your sisters at Hogwarts." Her light green eyes skim over Harry and Hermione, who are huddled close together whispering furiously about their futures. "Harriett, you need to eat before we leave."

At those words, a larger brown elf pops into the room silently and sets a plate down on the table, ruffling Harry's hair before popping away. "Karo!" Harry laughs, trying to flatten out her unruly hair a little. "Stop doing that!"

Light laughter enters from in the hall. A few seconds later, a couple enters the room holding hands and smiling. Both look about seventy. although they are actually hundreds of years old. The man, Nicolas Flamel, and his wife, Perenelle, had stayed the night at the Manor so that they could accompany the family the the Hogwarts Express. "Harriett," Perenelle says with a smile, "you ought to have gone to bed earlier last night. You were dead to the world this morning."

Harry sighs apologetically, picking at his lunch. "I'm sorry grandmother. I just wanted to make sure I could finish reading my book before going to school." Harry pushes her plate away and looks at her mother hopefully. "Can I take it to go? I'll eat it on the train, I promise. It's 10:30, the trains going to leave in half an hour."

Mary nods at him and Karo pops back in immediately, taking the plate with a smile as Mary speaks. "I still don't understand why those goblins have you reading a book about martial arts when they made sure you've been training since you could walk." She shakes her head.

John smiles at his wife before turning to his kids. "Has everybody brushed their teeth?" Three yes's answer his question and he continues. "Are you two packed?" The two students respond positively, smiling at their father and at each other. "Then I think we are good to go."

"Minny!" Harry calls, jumping out of her seat and moving to the door, next to her surrogate grandparents. Hermione and Micah follow her quickly.

The pale house elf appears as John and Mary stand up. Hermione quickly addresses her. "Do you think you can have your children bring our bags to the train? We're ready to go."

Minny nods at her before popping out of the room. Harry smiles at her sister while their parents laugh at their children taking control of the situation. Nicolas begins walking, looking backwards at the two students. "Personally, I prefer to travel using my own magic opposed to that of someone else. I will meet you there."

With a smile, Perenelle follows her husband. "I too wish to use my own power. We will find you on the platform."

Karo appears next to the children, and Minny appears next to their parents. Minny places a hand on both adults and pops away to the platform. Karo holds a hand out to both Harry and Hermione, who both place one of their hands in his and the other in the hand of Micah. Quickly, the three children close their eyes and let the familiar feeling of elvish apparition overtake them.

When they open their eyes again, a red train stands before them. Minny releases their hands and smiles at them before moving next to Karo. Harriett and her siblings look around, Micah letting out a loud 'wow'. About twenty feet away, Perenelle and Nicolas are approaching their little group, all the while whispering heatedly to each other. Harriett frowns. She can't ever remember a time when they argued.

The elderly couple reaches them and promptly cast a silencing spell around the group. "Okay Harriett, do you remember everything the goblins and ourselves have told you?" Perenelle questions, making the young witches feel like they are under interrogation.

Molding her face into a serious one, Harry nods. "Don't trust anyone until they prove themselves, don't tell anybody where I live, my real family background, or the houses I'm heir to without them being sworn to secrecy, make the headmaster believe I trust him, keep the fact that I speak parseltounge a secret, and don't let them know the goblins taught me to fight and gifted me with a sword and dagger." He recited, hand moving to hover over the dagger inside one of the pockets in his robes. "Because they will find out everything eventually anyways."

Perenelle nods and turns to Hermione. "And what about you?"

Like reciting a passage from _Matilda_, Hermione speaks. "Don't let anyone patronize me because I am muggle-born. Don't tell any of Harry's secrets or that the goblins started training me to fight. Don't speak what little I know of parseltounge around anyone but Harry and keep my dagger with me. But learn to be independent and don't always trust authority figures."

Perenelle nods again and looks between the two of them. "And you know what to say if somebody asks why you didn't have a representative come talk to you about magic?"

Hermione and Harry glance at each other before nodding. Hermione speaks up. "We grew up living near a wizard who taught us about magic since we first showed accidental magic."

"Since we already knew, there was no reason for them to send anybody." Harriett continues where she left off.

Hermione smiles at Harry before speaking again. "But the wizard cut himself off from the wizarding world."

Harry smiles back at his twin before continuing once more. "And that's why we aren't going to tell them the wizards name."

"That's also the reason if Snape or Dumbledore use legilimency on us"

"And find out about our occlumency ability."

"Which is only mediocre." Both girls state together.

Light laughter comes from their parents. "Really you two." Their father chuckles. "Do you ever answer a question on your own?"

Nicolas looks around with an entertained grin before sighing. "People are starting to look at us. A large amount of attention now would not be good."

Micah frowns and looks around. "Why are they watching us? And is it bad?"

Nicolas looks down at the youngest of the group. "They are watching us because we are quite a peculiar group. House-elves do not usually dress as well as these two are, plus there are house-elves standing with us. Most wizards would not allow them such a privilege. Not to mention nobody can hear what we are saying. And it is not very good because Harriett is supposed to be seen as a muggle-born with no wizarding family."

Micah frowns but nods before turning to glare at the closest family watching them, a large group of red-heads that have just entered the platform. A pair of twins, not much older than Harry and Hermione, smile and wave before their mother pulls their attention from Harry's family.

Harry looks around again, noticing the groups of people gathering. "We should get on the train. Where's Hedwig and Magnus?"

"They are flying there. Being cooped up in a cage is no good for an owl. They need their exercise." Minny tells them, before dipping her ears slightly. "I will miss you while you are away." She hands them both a small package, which Harry accepts gratefully, knowing her lunch was in there. "Be careful. If it is an emergency, call me or Karo. But only an emergency."

Harry and Hermione nod, remembering their most recent talk with the goblins who are training them. House-elves can enter Hogwarts, but once they do the headmaster knows about it. If the headmaster wants to, they can see a image of the house-elf and where it went in the castle. The exception to this rule is the Hogwarts house-elves. Since they are employed -and therefore owned- by the castle, they can go in and out at will without alerting anybody.

Nicolas cancels the spell around them as the girls hug their parents goodbye. They quickly turn to the elderly couple, hugging them before turning to the two house-elves and giving them a hug of their own. Both girls laugh at the shocked looks sent their way from wizarding families around them.

Harry smirks at her sister before looking towards the train. "Well, I think that's everybody. Shall we head towards the train."

Hermione smiles at her twin and nods. "Of course. Although I feel like we forgot something."

In front of them, four tiny figures appear, barely reaching Harriett's knees. "Hugs." One of them demands, nearly forcing a laugh out of both girls.

"Of course!" Hermione exclaims, leaning down with her twin to comply to the small elf's demand. "How could we have forgot about Kira, Raven, Mali, and Palan?"

Harriett shakes her head as they finish hugging the young house-elves. "We always seem to forget something."

The two witches move to stand up when a weight jumps onto their back, wrapping its arms around their necks. "Hey!" Micah complains. "You forgot about me, too!"

Hermione gasps loudly, unable to keep a small smile off of her face. "You're right! I can't believe we forgot two things!"

Harry frowns over her shoulder at her little brother. "Our brains must not be working today."

Micah giggles, loosening his grip. "It's because you didn't eat Har'." He tilts his head to Hermione. "And you are dumb too because you are twins."

Harry and Hermione laugh and grab their brother at the same time, pulling him into a tight hug. "We'll miss you too, Micah." Hermione states, closing her eyes.

Harry places her hand on the back of Micah's head, playing with his hair for a moment before pulling back from the hug."We're going now. Don't let the house fall apart without us there."

Micah giggles again, before whispering seriously to his older siblings. "Don't get in trouble. Mom and Dad don't like when you get in trouble."

Harry and Hermione nod back at their brother just as seriously and he had spoke to them. Pulling back, the girls say goodbye to their family before turning and walking a way. After a few steps, Harry turns to Hermione. "Race you to the train." Hermione laughs and they run neck and neck with Harry just beating her competition. Once aboard, Harry grabs an empty compartment about halfway down the train for them and sits next to the window, letting her snake slither onto her chest under her robe.

Hermione sits across from her and looks out the window. "We aren't going to see them for four months. Mom, dad, grandfather Nicolas, grandmother Perenelle, Micah."

Harry's smile slips lightly. Not seeing Nicolas and Perenelle for months isn't that foreign to them, but not seeing their more immediate family for such a long time was something they've never done. "We'll have each other, 'Mione. I'm sure we will manage. Plus we can owl them whenever we want."

Hermione smiles lightly at her, reaching across and grabbing her hand. "At least I have my twin with me."

Harry sighs. "I just can't wait until we can make it official."

Hermione squeezes Harry's hand. "The second we are both thirteen and the goblins are sure our magic can handle it we are going to do the twin bond."

Harry places her free hand over Hermione's and smiles when the door slides open. A blond raises his eyebrow at their position. "Am I interrupting?" Harry and Hermione pull away from each other, and the blond speaks again. "I seem to be missing a person. He's huge and an idiot." He looks at them both with expectation.

"Well I can see an idiot." Harry mutters. At the same time, Hermione scoffs. "We need more than that to identify someone. But no, we haven't seen anyone."

The blond rolls his eyes. "I don't know why I bothered to ask you. Two mud-bloods such as yourselves obviously wouldn't know anything."

Harry and Hermione bristle at the insult. Hermione's eyes water immediately and she looks away as Harry stands up and locks eyes with the boy. "I'm not going to sit here and listen while you insult me and my sister." Harry moves towards the door and places her hand on the door. "Are you sure you lost him? Perhaps he got tired of you and went on to some better company."

The blond scowls at her before smoothing his face out. "What is your name?"

"Harriett James Granger." Harry scowls at the boy, before smoothing her face out and placing her other hand on the wall, blocking view into the compartment. "I would say it's been a pleasure meeting you, but me and Hermione here were taught that it's bad to lie." With those words, she closes the door and shuts the curtain over it. She turns back to her sister. "Blond hair, sharp features, a hatred towards muggle-borns. I think we just met Draco Malfoy."

Hermione simply gives Harry a shaky nod. Harry walks to her sister and grabs her face, pulling her eyes away from the window as the train begins moving. "Hey, you can't let it get to you. You know what you have to do?" Hermione doesn't move, so Harry continues. "You've got to show them all that it doesn't affect you. You have to show them that a muggle-born, like you and my birth mom, can be just as good as even the best pure-blood or half-blood." Hermione starts to smile, so Harry smirks at her. "Actually, show them you can be better than any of them. Because I know you, and you already are better than Malfoy, and from all of our studies we know that they are...?"

"One of the highest standing families." Hermione says, wiping her eyes. "In wizarding Britain, at least."

Harry nods, abandoning her previous spot to sit next to her sister. "You know what would cheer you up? Practicing parseltounge."

Without waiting for a response, she places her hand next to her snake under her robes. '_Is the human gone, little one?'_

Harry gives a small smile. '_Yes, Celeste, Draco is gone. You can come out now.'_

Celeste slithers out of the robes and curls into the crook of her neck. Smiling at Hermione, Harry hisses. '_How excited for Hogwarts are you?'_

After a pause, Hermione responds. '_Really excited. I not know how much the different houses get along, and wish I did.'_

'_I don't know.' _Harry corrects. "You said 'I not know' and 'I don't know' is pronounced _'I don't know.'_

_'I don't know.' _Hermione practices, smiling when Harry nods at her._ 'Thank you.'_

The young snake raises its head at him and hisses, interrupting them. _'Can I explore the castle when we get there? You'll have classes and I don't like being bored.'_

Harry chuckles. _'Just don't scare anybody. I don't think they would like a snake roaming around.'_

'_Try not to be seen, Celeste. People might be curious if they keep seeing snake around the school.'_ Hermione states, frowning in concern. '_And that would not be good for Harry.'_

_'I can't be the only person there with a snake. There's an entire house with a snake for a mascot, someone else has to have brought a snake as a pet.'_ Harry reasons.

Hermione's face goes blank in thought. '_Snakes are very hard creatures to control unless you can speak their language. I already told you that they are against the rules to brought with you, unless they are already your familiar. Familiars can't be very far from each other.'_

_'To bring with you, Hermione. Not to brought with you.'_ Harry corrects,_ w_aiting until she has practiced saying it a few times before continuing. _ 'People break rules all the time. Why wouldn't people for a pet?'_

_'We are not pets.'_ Celeste hiss's angrily. _'Snakes are either captured and leave or we choose to accompany the human that caught us. The choice is ours, not theirs.'_

Their conversation is interrupted by a few quick knocks on their door. "Anything from the trolly?" A feminine voice calls.

Harry opens the door after Celeste slips back under the cloth and buys a few chocolate frogs and packages of Bernie Bots Every` Flavored Beans. Instead of shutting the door again and resuming their conversation, she simply returns to her seat and opens a book of her own, satisfied that her sister is once again calm.

After a while, Celeste hisses at a new arrival in their compartment. Harry and Hermione both lift their heads to see a toad on the windowsill between them. Harry grabs a small bowl from her bag that was supposed to be used for if Celeste got thirsty and fills it with water, setting it near the toad before turning back to her book for the remainder of the trip.


End file.
